


Структура

by Skjelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Ванда умеет читать людей, а Альтрон умеет угадывать ее желания. И существенно их обогащает.





	Структура

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Мстителей на Фандомную Битву 2015.  
> Спасибо команде Капитану Роджерсу - за вычитку )

Рано или поздно любой, на кого смотрела Ванда Максимофф, открывал ей все свои тайны. В большинстве случаев это было полезно, но иногда утомляло. Порой она отпускала вожжи контроля, и тогда образы переполняли ее голову с такой неистовой изобильностью, что казалось, будто швы черепа вот-вот разойдутся. И его содержимое выплеснется фонтаном серой плоти и чужих фантазий.

Альтрона она прочитать не могла. Впрочем, своего брата – тоже, но это было совсем другое дело. Пьетро защищался от нее скоростью мышления, и максимум, что ей доставался – это выхватывать какие-то обрывки. Альтрон же был спокоен и монолитен. Она не улавливала в нем гнева, зависти, жажды разрушения. Ни одного из чувств, которым был подвержен любой человек.

Правда, и хорошего в нем было ровно столько же – ноль, пустота, помноженная на бесконечность.

И это делало его бесценным собеседником.

Они могли обсуждать любые темы, и каждое слово, сказанное Альтроном, было для нее неожиданностью. От того, как изменчива была его логика, Ванду охватывала настоящая эйфория. Непредсказуемость чужого хода размышлений заставляла ее сладко трепетать.

Еще лучше было молчать рядом с ним.

Пока Альтрон занимался созданием гигантской конструкции, распространявшейся все дальше под Соковией, он напевал незамысловатые мелодии, а иногда – раздавал команды своей армии безымянных роботов. Но преимущественно он молчал.

Ванда догадывалась, что внутри стального черепа идет бурная мыслительная деятельность, но не могла уловить даже крошечного выплеска. Поэтому рядом с Альтроном ей было спокойно. Никто не тревожил ее минутными страстями. Она могла просто быть рядом и наслаждаться тишиной.

И когда Альтрон заговаривал с ней, она всякий раз вздрагивала. Привыкнув ловить обращенные на нее импульсы, она обычно всегда была готова к вопросу собеседника. Но с Альтроном дела обстояли абсолютно иначе.

Она даже жмурилась от удовольствия, прежде чем ответить ему.

Тем более что вопросы у него иногда бывали совсем неожиданные.

– Какой твой любимый цвет? – однажды спросил он.

– Цвет... О... – она задумалась. – Наверное... красный?

– А почему?

– Не знаю, – удивленно сказала Ванда. – Я никогда не думала.

– Может, потому что твоя сила красного цвета? – задумчиво предположил Альтрон, перебирая детали одного из юнитов. – Смотри!

Он молниеносно выдернул из мертвого корпуса нечто красное. Сжал пальцы, и эта штука еле заметно отозвалась пульсацией.

– Очень похоже на сердце, – с сомнением протянула Ванда.

– Точно, это оно и есть, – Альтрон коротко хохотнул. – И твоего любимого цвета. Хочешь, я подарю его тебе?

– Что? Не думаю, что это самый лучший подарок для девушки, – она засмеялась. – Но, конечно, самый оригинальный.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь я подарю тебе что-то более подходящее, – пафосно пообещал он и вернулся к своей работе.

Фраза засела у Ванды в голове.

Если бы она могла прочитать его мысли! Пошутил он или же попытался стать немного человеком? Одним из тех, чью судьбу он хотел изменить к лучшему. Пожалуй, именно так. Ванде очень импонировала эта идея. Сколько бы Альтрон ни провозглашал своих намерений, все это были слова, которым можно было верить, но проверить не получалось.

Зато поймать отголосок истинных чувств в случайно брошенной фразе...

* * *

– Ты прекрасна, – сказал он ей два дня спустя. – Твоя сила, твои ментальные, м-м, как их назвать – практики. Да, практики. Они безупречны. Жаль признавать, что все это результаты жестоких экспериментов, но задумывалась ли ты о том, чего стоит это мастерство?

– Не особо, – пробормотала Ванда. От смущения у нее покраснел кончик носа, а пальцы закололо.

– Ты прекрасна, – повторил Альтрон.

Было очень глупо влюбляться в человекоподобного робота.

Ванда твердо приказала себе не использовать подобных сомнительных формулировок, задумываясь об Альтроне. Он всего лишь стал ярким увлечением, совершенно иным образом мышления. В конце концов, она действительно являлась мастером по части содержимого чужих голов, и именно это интересовало ее в людях больше всего.

Но она даже в мыслях не разрешала себе думать о том, что однажды сможет прикоснуться к Альтрону точно так же, как к обычному человеку. Не физически – духовно.

Пока он не предложил ей сам.

* * *

– Я вижу, что тебя мучает любопытство, – он стоял перед ней и почти мурлыкал. Голос у Альтрона был особенный, завораживающий. – Я оказался шкатулкой с секретом, которую ты не можешь открыть, ведь правда?

– Да, – она вздернула плечо и напустила на себя надменный вид. – И что с того? От этого я не расплачусь, знаешь ли.

– Но тебе очень-очень хочется, – он улыбнулся, чуть-чуть показывая зубы. По правде говоря, выглядели они ужасно. – И поскольку мы заняты одним делом, я считаю, что могу пойти тебе навстречу.

Поднятое плечо опустилось. Ванда почувствовала, как вся вспыхивает. Удивление, восхищение и предвкушение сплелись в клубок, который колюче прокатился по всему телу, заставляя кожу гореть. В животе затрепетало. Ванда сглотнула, чувствуя, как мгновенно пересохло в горле.

– Правда? – голос у нее сорвался. – Можно?

– Добро пожаловать.

Альтрон протянул ей руку, и она схватилась за нее без малейших раздумий. Для того чтобы почувствовать чужие мысли, ей далеко не всегда требовалось прикосновение, но в случае с Альтроном между ними словно вспыхнула тонкая нить. Едва живая плоть соприкоснулась с металлом, как они стали единым целым.

Ванда закричала.

Он был чужой. Невероятно далекий, чудовищно нечеловеческий, состоящий из упорядоченного мрака. Глыбы невыразимых сущностей и понятий погребли ее под собой. И самое жуткое – она видела себя такой, какой видел он. Со стороны. Его глазами.

В ней было столько слабости, столько страха и бессилия, что на мгновение Ванде захотелось умереть. Мгновение длилось и длилось, выкручивая душу до кровавых трещин, а потом...

Потом она увидела что-то новое. И почувствовала холодное восхищение. Жизнь, тлеющая в куске мяса, пронизанного сетью кровеносных сосудов, была восхитительной. Хаотическое движение нервных импульсов, постоянный ток крови, стук сердца – и дальше, глубже, тоньше. Подчиненные законам самой Вселенной процессы. Она увидела, как внутри нее возводятся и тут же рушатся целые империи клеток. Увидела восхитительное и удивительное – бесконечное обновление. Увидела шагающий белок, узнала, как он называется, какие процессы заставляют его двигаться – и засмеялась.

Ванде стало очень хорошо.

Все еще как будто подглядывая за собой, она медленно подняла руку и провела кончиками пальцев по губам, спустилась на шею и демонстративно неторопливо погладила себя по груди. Холодное восхищение стало чуть теплее, окрасилось любопытством. Альтрон по-прежнему оставался невыносимо чуждым, но больше не пугал ее.

– Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой?

Она не была уверена, произносит ли это вслух или только думает.

"Конечно".

Ответ обрушился на нее со всех сторон. Ванда едва не задохнулась, но все же сумела выстоять и даже расправила плечи. Хотя у нее все еще дрожали пальцы, когда она одной рукой расстегивала пуговицы на рубашке.

Альтрон не шевелился, взирая на нее сверху вниз. Ей казалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но она вновь не смогла прочитать его, и огорченно нахмурилась.

"Красивая", – отозвался он.

Его восхищения было слишком много. Ванда застонала, невольно сжимая колени. Собственная грудь ее больше не интересовала, хотя она собиралась не торопясь продемонстрировать Альтрону, насколько чувствительным и отзывчивым может быть человеческое тело.

"Не спеши, – любопытство Альтрона стало таким же красным и пульсирующим, как ее собственная сила. – Я хочу рассмотреть все в подробностях. Ты же покажешь мне?"

Ванда всхлипнула и счастливо закивала. У нее кружилась голова, и снова не хватало дыхания. В груди жгло, между ног все намокло так, что она даже почувствовала холодок – ткань штанов пропиталась влагой насквозь, и движение воздуха охлаждало ее.

Альтрон присел перед Вандой, не отпуская ее руки. Из-за того, что их разумы до сих пор были связаны, Ванда плохо видела его. Все больше места в ее сознании занимал этот взгляд со стороны. Она сама была в центре этого взгляда, и уже мало походила на человека. Сложная структура, состоящая из геометрических форм, вливающихся одна в другую. Внутренние органы, кожа, дыхание, пульсация слабого электромагнитного поля... И в самом центре все ярче и напряженнее блестел крошечный гексаэдр.

Еле слышно постанывая, она потянулась к нему, и безошибочно нащупала возбужденный клитор. Каждое прикосновение заставляло гексаэдр вспыхивать и переливаться, и по той Ванде, которая состояла из сплетения линий, растекались длинные волны удовольствия. Настоящая живая Ванда готова была упасть на колени, и, наверное, выглядела не очень здорово со стороны – растрепанная, покрытая испариной, засунувшая руку в штаны и бесстыже самоудовлетворяющаяся под немигающим взглядом робота.

Но она видела себя иначе. Она чувствовала, что прекрасна.

– О-ох!

Раньше она никогда не кричала. Все ее оргазмы были короткими, беззвучными... Просто никогда раньше ей не приходилось видеть, как вся она расцветает безумной красной вспышкой, и как волшебный крошечный гексаэдр сияет, словно маленькая сверхновая.

Альтрон поймал ее, когда Ванда была готова рухнуть на пол церкви.

Почему-то ей стало смешно при мысли о том, какое святотатство только что произошло.

– Боюсь, я оказался не совсем состоятелен, – сказал Альтрон.

Она всем весом опиралась на его руки и совершенно не хотела думать.

– Все... хорошо.

– Можешь не утешать меня, – он посмотрел куда-то вверх и снова вернулся к ней взглядом. – Наверное, ты ждала от меня большего?

– Я не знаю, – Ванда тихо рассмеялась. – Больше – это если бы ты подарил мне цветы и пригласил в ресторан... Эй! Я шучу! – быстро добавила она, видя, как его удивительно подвижное лицо приобретает сосредоточенное выражение.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился он. – Прими мои комплименты: я увидел нечто невероятное.

Ванда мечтательно вздохнула. Стоило ей моргнуть, как под веками начинали медленно крутиться сложные фракталы. Раньше она даже не задумывалась о том, что в мире вообще есть какие-то фракталы.

– Я тоже, – сказала она. – Я... Все, что мне нужно было.

* * *

Возможно, ей только показалось, но когда она уже проваливалась в глубокий сон, наполненный бесконечно движущимися лентами, срастающимися друг с другом, откуда-то из внешнего скучного мира пришло негромкое "Мы можем повторить".


End file.
